It's My Job
by V6 Studios
Summary: Dante's last thoughts on his way to visit his brother. A bit more angst than I'm used to, but mostly written for SaiyAsianMaki..shes loves this stuff!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Heh guys! This was just a quick writing I came up with the other day, and thought that I would post it. It's a different style of writing for me, so if you like it PLEASE let me know...I would greatly appreciate your feedback!**

* * *

As I slink my way up the long twisting staircase that leads to your bedroom, I can hear my heart, as it begins to beat out of my chest. I haven't see you in so long, and my soul yearns to be next to you once again. My sword feels heavier on my back than I can ever remember and it weighs me down as I push on.

As I reach the top of the stairs, I look down the long hallway that leads to your room. It won't be long now, until we are together again. I raise my hands slowly, and thumb the tops of my guns, that are neatly strapped to my thighs. They have never let me down the way that you have. They have never left me alone with my feelings of hatred and despair. But you don't know that do you? And if you did...would you even care? Do you even remember what it feels like to care for another, the way that I care for you?

I walk methodically, as I feel time begin to slow around me. I can hear the hard, ragged breath escaping my lips as my boot buckles jingle from below punctuating every step I take. I stop in front of your door, and lay my hand on it's hardwood surface. I can almost feel you behind the door, calling to me, insulting me, daring me to come closer.

As I turn the handle slowly, I close my eyes at the cold chill that creeps up my spine. The room is dark and erie, as the only light illuminating your bed is from a candle that is nearing it's death on your nightstand. I wonder...did you leave it lit for me? You knew that I was coming..didn't you? I slowly close the door behind me, as I make my way over to your large bed. I see your figure under a pile of royal blue satin.

Gently, I take a seat on the bed next to you. I inhale deeply, as your scent invades my nostrils, making me feel intoxicated with lust, just like the last time we were together. Do you remember that moment as well somewhere in the deepest parts of your mind? Do you remember how it felt when I touched you and told you that I would love you forever? You don't know that world anymore...do you?

I touch your soft, pale face gently with the back of my fingers. I close my eyes. My god...I still love you just as if it were yesterday. I can see flashes of us, playing as children in your parents backyard, walking on the beach, making love to eachother... What happened to those days? I want them back so badly my stomach is in tight knots. But I know that I can never have those days back. And even if I could, would I want them now, after everything that we have been through? I know the answer to my own question deep down, but refuse to let my mouth voice the words.

I silently draw Rebellion from my back and set it on my lap. Am I doing the right thing? I don't know anymore. Maybe you were right. Maybe I should want things like power, and dominance. No. That is not what our father would of wanted. Father...I am weak...give me the stregnth to do what I know needs to be done, and then forgive me when it is over...

I stand up as the blade of my sword reflects your face like a blood stained mirror. Please forgive me for what I am about to do...

I plunge the sword into your heart and watch as your eyes shoot open, staring right into my soul. I sit down on the bed next to you once more, as I look into my own glossy blue eyes. You look weakly at the blade in your chest and then back to me. You smile as blood begins to ooze through your sheets and out of the edges of your mouth. Why did you have to smile? You know it hurts me don't you?

My stomach cramps up as I see you mouth my name. I watch as you weakly reach up to the handle of my sword, snaking your cold hand around my own. I feel as you grip my hand tighter and plunge the sword deeper into your own chest. You always were a sick sadistic son of a bitch weren't you?

Feel you move your other hand across the bed and onto mine. You raise our hands together, and put mine to rest on top of Ebony. I look at you in horror, as you tell me to finish you. I draw my gun with your hand still on the barrel. You guide it slowly, until it is positioned between your beautiful blue eyes. You grin at me as you tell me that I don't kill you now, that you will kill me later.

I can feel my eyes begining to well up as my finger dances on the hairpin trigger of the gun that I made for you. Ivory was always mine. It was the light side to the dark. The dark. Ebony. Now you. Did I know back then, when I made them, that you would become what you have today? A sick premonition of things to come? I guess that I'll never know. Truth be told, I don't want to know.

A bead of sweat drips down my face, as I watch you remove your hand from my gun. You brush away my tear gently as you smile at me. You tell me that I have to do this. That your mind is no longer your own. You tell me that you love me, and have never completely forgotten me. You tell me not to be sad, and to stop being such a big baby. Your comment makes me laugh through my tears. You turn away and close your eyes. Its is time isn't it? That's what you are trying to tell me.

I cock back the hammer of my black gun and close my eyes and pull the trigger. Don't take it personally Vergil...It's just my job.

* * *

**Please Seeker, and Laylah..if you read this...DON'T KILL ME! R&R for me if you liked this and I will write more of these!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 2nd part to what I already wrote. This is Vergil's POV of the previous chapter. If you like it, seriously...take the 30 seconds to review it for me...Vergil tends to cry if he dosent get reviews...and that my friends, is a SAD sight to see... :( Thanks for reading!**

* * *

As I stand on my balcony, overlooking the emptiness of the underworlds dark cavern, I close my eyes. I can feel the same emptiness in my own soul, sucking the life out of me every minute I am still alive. A breeze blows by me, causing my white hair to move gently with it, like a surreal dance. I catch a fleeting glimpse of your red coat entering the tower gates below me. I smile. It is time, isn't it little brother?

I walk back into my large lonely room to get ready for bed, knowing that this will be the last time that I ever do. I slip out of my black silk robe, and climb into bed, pulling the covers up over by body. I leave the candle on the nightstand lit for you. I hope that you will realize this. You were always much smarter than I gave you credit for.

As I close my eyes, all that I can hear are the deep breaths escaping my lips. Dante. Your name rolls off of my forked tounge like the taste of a sweet wine. I am so proud of what you have become, and I will never get the chance to tell you. Father would be proud as well. You have grown up strong, and powerful. More powerful than even you realize.

I can feel my heart beat increase as I know that you draw near. Dante. Your job has taken you all over the world, only for you to end up here. I know that I am the cause of most of your pain, and for some reason it gives me a sick satisfaction. Why? Why would it do that? I am your twin. I should never want to see you suffer, and yet the voices in my head tell me to hurt you. Torture you. Murder you. I strain against the agony inside of me, as I try to recollect my thoughts.

Dante. You will be the one to end my suffering won't you? You will be my avenging angel of death, that will take me from this place and send me home. I smirk at the sick irony of being killed by the one that I am suppose defeat.

You are so close now, that I can hear your heartbeat. It is beating in the exact droning rythym of my own. Dante. Beautiful, merciless Dante. Hurry. I cannot fight back the sickness inside of me, beckoning me to grab my sword and run you through the minute you open the door.

My heart faulters, as I hear the door to my room slowly creak open. I lay still, pretending to be asleep. I hear the door close. Dante. I can smell the blood and sweat on your body, making me think of the times we shared before all of the heartache. Come closer Dante. I want to feel your warm breath on my skin one last time. That's it...come closer my little brother.

I feel my bed collapse to one side, as you take a seat next to me. Dante. Your name almost escapes my mouth, as I feel you lay a gentle hand on my cold face. I can feel myself being taken back to the places that we shared growing up. Places that only you and I knew about. Places that made us feel safe and protected from the rest of the world. Do you remember those times Dante? I'm sure that you do. I'm sure that you miss them as well, but what is done is done. It is the harsh reality of life coming back to bite you in the ass dear brother.

I heard a soft sliding sound, as I know that you have drawn your sword. I know what you are about to do, but I do nothing to stop it. I don't want to stop you. I want to be free. Help me Dante. Take me away from this wicked world.

I feel a soft breeze across my cheek as you plunge your sword, our father's sword, into my heart. I open my eyes to look at you. Your beauty takes my breath away. I smile, not to hurt you, but because I have just realized something that I never had before. Your face is the last image that I have always wanted to see in the event of my death. Without even knowing it, you are granting me my final wish.

I move my lips, saying your name as they move through the blood seeping from them. Dante. I use the rest of my stregnth, to reach up to the handle of your sword. I look you in the eyes as I place my hand on top of yours. It's not in far enough yet young one. I push it down farther. Pain radiates through my body like the aftershock of an earthquake. I know it's not enough to kill me. I need more pain. I need to die tonight Dante. Damn it, don't you know that?

I see my gun strapped to your side. I remember when you made it for me. I told you that I was too dignified to carry such a weapon. I told you that the sword was a gentleman's weapon, and the gun a cowards. How ironic now little brother, that you will use it to finish me off.

I move my hand to yours, and place your hand on the shiny black gun. Ebony. So beautiful and dark. The midnight sky to Dante's morning sunrise. I wait for you to draw it, as I hold my hand on top of the barrel, and move it so that it is directly between my eyes. I tell you weakly to kill me now, because that if you didn't, I would get out of the bed and slit your throat. As you look at me, I can see the pain on your face, as tears begin to well in your beautiful eyes.

Dante. So passionate. So perfect. I reach up, and brush away your falling tear. I tell you that you have no choice but to do this. I tell you that I no longer have control of my thoughts or dreams. I tell you that I love you, and that you were never completely out of my mind. I watch as soft tears fall from your face. I tell you to stop being a baby. I know that the time has come Dante. Do it. I need to go now..

I hear the sound of the gun, as it rips through my skull. I look up one last time as the room goes black, to my brother who is crying over me. Be strong Dante. You had to do it. It's your job to.


End file.
